


五十度灰Au 番外1

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter——J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 可能是长篇私设哈利经过德思礼的虐待 性格孤僻 自卑





	五十度灰Au 番外1

（背景：哈利毕业后成为了霍格沃茨大学的教授）

手机铃声响起，哈利接了电话，另一边传来德拉科的声音，“波特傻宝宝，”他慢悠悠的开口，哈利冷着声音反驳道，“我亲爱的小白鼬，找我有什么事呢。”德拉科难得没有为这个称呼生气，他只是低低的冷哼一声，“你是不是跟我讲过，霍格沃茨的地下一楼有一间没人用的教室？”哈利轻笑：“是啊，我念书的时候经常和罗恩还有赫敏在那里通宵打扑克什么的……”德拉科撇了撇嘴表示不屑于了解韦斯莱的爱好，当然哈利也看不到。  
“傻宝宝，”他压低声音，用一种诱导意味的语气说，“吃完饭去那里等我。”哈利模模糊糊地了解自家恋人要做什么，心中只觉得刺激又令人羞怯。  
残阳迅速下沉，隐约有几颗星于无声夜空中闪烁，哈利迈步走进教学楼，地下一楼几乎没有学生或老师，空旷的走廊里只有他一人的脚步声，他轻轻推开那扇门。  
才踏入教室，他就撞进一个怀抱，恋人的身上有让人安心的木质香，哈利在德拉科的颈窝蹭了蹭，抬头亲亲他的下巴“你就不怕抱错人吗？”头顶传来男友的声音，“我当然听得出来我的小野猫爪子的声音。”德拉科总喜欢这样叫他，特别是在身体纠缠，两人都快到达顶峰时，德拉科会在他锁骨上留下印记，吻痕和牙印交错着，组成一幅淫乱的画面，德拉科在哈利耳边低吟着，“小野猫，”他用舌尖拨弄黑发男孩的耳垂，哈利会扭动着身体去迎接德拉科的冲撞。  
德拉科一手扣住哈利的后脑，吻了上去，男孩顺从的开启嘴唇，他的舌头探了进去，男孩的舌与他的纠缠在一起，他吸吮着哈利的舌，这是一个激烈的吻，哈利几乎喘不过气来，他们分开时，唇间扯出一条暧昧的银丝。  
德拉科把黑发的恋人推倒在讲台上，伸手扯下了自己的领带，“手给我，”不容拒绝的口气，哈利乖乖地伸出双手，放任德拉科用领带绑住自己的手，他的手被举到头顶，脖颈被恋人的嘴唇触碰，他解开哈利的扣子，在男孩敞开的胸膛上落下细密的吻，红痕点缀在男孩白净的身体上，衬得有几分色情。  
“波特教授，”他露出一个坏笑，伸手触碰哈利胸前的两点，引得男孩扭动着身体，发出柔软的轻哼。德拉科变本加厉地开始用唇吸吮那粉嫩的乳尖，甚至恶趣味的用牙齿轻轻啃咬，哈利觉得下身已有了湿意，被冷落的下体让他感到不快，男孩讨好的用膝盖蹭了蹭德拉科的腰，可他的恋人显然不愿意这样简单地满足他。  
德拉科离开了哈利的身体，突然停止的爱抚让哈利感到难受，下身的挺立已经有些胀痛，男孩的双手挣扎着，企图解放它们来抚慰自己，德拉科伸手按住了他的手腕，灰蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，这是危险的讯息，“你最好别这样，傻宝宝，”他威胁道，“不然我会让你叫都叫不出来，亲爱的。”哈利有些担忧自己的腰，“德拉科，我明天还有课呢……”语气柔软，带了些许撒娇的意味，可他的恋人却毫不动摇，“你不该骗我，亲爱的，我知道你的课表。”德拉科把他从讲台上拉了起来，哈利的腿已经开始发软，他直直地坐了下去，脸蹭过德拉科的大腿，呼出的热气隔着西裤撩拨着男人的下身，“德拉科，帮帮我……”被情欲泡软的声线让男人的下腹一紧，德拉科解开了哈利腕上的领带，却依然没有对他有进一步的动作，“想要的话，就来勾引我啊，波特教授。”他沉着声音，咬着重音强调了最后四个字，唇角的笑意更深。  
哈利咬着下唇，踌躇在原地，最终还是身体的需求占了上风，他上前一步吻上恋人的唇，舌尖缠绕在一起，哈利伸手解开德拉科的衬衫扣子，露出结实的身体，哈利吻上男人的锁骨，舔舐他的耳垂，在脖颈上留下一道道水痕，他一路向下，最后轻轻解开了德拉科的皮带，用牙齿拉下了裤子拉链。  
他隔着内裤亲吻男人的阴茎，德拉科低头只看见那个黑色的脑袋伏在自己腿间，热气喷在男人的下体，哈利感觉到恋人的躁动，他抬头挑衅地冲金发的男人笑了笑，“明明你也等不及了嘛。”哈利褪下德拉科的内裤，早已勃起的阴茎弹了出来，在哈利脸上划过，男孩含住他的分身，温暖的口腔让男人满足的叹了口气，他揉了揉男孩黑色的脑袋，双手扣住他的后脑让他吞的更深，喉头的巨物让哈利有些难受，发出几声闷哼，这却让男人愈发的兴奋，德拉科抓住男孩的黑发，前后移动着，操弄他的嘴，小猫的舌尖舔过铃口和挺立的柱身，德拉科只觉得说不出的舒爽，他猛的一挺身，白浊尽数射进哈利的嘴里，男孩张嘴想吐出，却被德拉科先一步捂住了嘴，逼迫他吞下。发泄后，男人的心情明媚起来，他饶有兴致地用阴茎顶端残余的体液描画男孩的眉眼，但还没发泄的哈利只觉得下身的胀痛难以忍受，德拉科看出他的难受，“看在你表现优异的情况下，作为奖励。”他拉下哈利的裤子，把他按在讲台上，这个姿势完美的把男孩的后穴展现在他眼前，得益于方才的铺垫，男孩的穴口已经被蜜液沾湿，在微凉的空气中颤动着，男人借着体液的润滑，往哈利的后庭插进一根手指，换来身下人欢愉的颤抖与压抑着的闷哼，德拉科捏着哈利的下巴逼他开口，又迅速的探进第二根手指，满意的听见了男孩畅快的喘息声，德拉科只觉得才射过一次的分身又开始躁动了，他隐忍着下体的肿胀，耐心地做着扩张，终于，哈利成功吞进了三根手指，德拉科拿出了手指，空虚的后穴让男孩不安的开始扭动着，“德拉科……”他喘息着，“帮帮我，求你了……”德拉科恶趣味的将阴茎抵在穴口蹭了蹭，诱哄着哈利开口，“亲爱的，你要我怎么帮你呢？”身体在情欲的燃烧下已经软成了一滩水，下身的挺立还硬着，哈利受不住欲望的折磨，软绵绵地开口，“干我……德拉科……亲爱的，求你了……”  
“乐意至极。”他简单的回答道。  
德拉科将哈利的双腿分开，挺身将阴茎送了进去，男孩狂乱的扭动着腰，德拉科一手握住他的腰，一手在男孩臀瓣上拍了几下，羞耻与舒爽刺激着他的神经，哈利大声的呻吟着，呼喊着恋人的姓名，德拉科低低的喘息着，回应着男孩的呼唤，突然，哈利发出一声变了调的呻吟，德拉科露出了然的笑容，之后的每一次冲撞都狠狠的碾过那一点，男孩因恋人的爱抚而不断发出欢愉的叫声，甜腻绵软的呻吟开始变得嘶哑，“德拉科……啊……不可以……继续了……嗯……哈啊……”他的身体已经快要受不住快感的碾压，伴着一声不知是呻吟还是哭叫，白浊涌满了哈利的后庭，讲台上也遍是性爱的痕迹。  
哈利脸上是还未褪去的情欲染上的潮红，脸颊和镜片上还沾着白浊的液体，德拉科也是满身的红痕，整个教室散发着淫靡的气味。  
金发的男人在黑发男孩额上印下一个轻柔的吻，望向他的眼里是无尽的爱恋。  
“我爱你，傻宝宝波特。”  
“我更爱你，白鼬先生。”


End file.
